Natural Highs
by remmie
Summary: big time character death. one-shot 'i'm walking down the street,simply wondering why, i can't help but smile, it must be those natural highs'


A/n: I would like to say I was on a sugar low, I wasn't hyper, when I attempted to write this story. Thus, it is depressing. Hopefully.  
  
Disclaimer: sadly, and I'm sure many would agree with me, j.k rowling owns harry potter &co. which means she has every right to kill off anyone she wants! (Author grumbles) I would also like to say that if you the * symbol, that means I don't own that line, it is from a song. The songs will be listed at the bottom. I also don't own the poem natural highs, which was written by Hermione personality. For my story, the poem is being used as a song.  
  
I'm walking down the street  
  
simply wondering why  
  
I can't help but smile  
  
it must be those Natural Highs  
  
The crisp autumn air swirled the golden brown leaves that were scattered along the sidewalk. The tree branches swayed gently in the breeze as she walked toward the get to death.  
  
The rusted gate let out a moan as she pushed forward through them, and walked swiftly down the dirt path. She had a blank expression on her face as she passed by the new graves filled with the brave who had died for the peaceful world they had now.  
  
Her honey brown eyes rested on the first tomb she planned on visiting.  
  
Remus 'Moony' J. Lupin  
  
Runaway friend, brother, husband *You're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort there*  
  
Shortly after their sixth year had started, Tonks and Remus had tied the knot. Everything seemed to be going right. Remus had died three days before Voldemort had fallen, four days before his first wedding anniversary. She dropped a single black rose on his grave.  
  
She glanced at a bright star shinning in the sky, before looking at the next stone.  
  
Sirius 'Padfoot' O. Black  
  
Our personal star in heaven *Here by my side, an angel  
  
Here by my side, it's Heaven*  
  
She couldn't help but smile at this stone. Oh, how Harry had loved him. She travelled a little ways down before she stopped at a joined grave.  
  
Here lays: Lily A. Evans Potter & James 'Prongs' W. Potter May love save us all God take these souls under your wing and guide them to your love *In the arms of an angel  
  
fly away from here*  
  
She remembered the first time harry had come here. Remus had brought him at midnight, and harry had asked to come along. He ended up leaning on her while silent tears that had been kept back for so long, came streaming down his face. That seemed so long ago to her now.  
  
'Walking in the park,  
  
eating freshly baked pies,  
  
and sunny days  
  
are just some natural highs'  
  
Her light brown hair wiped around her wildly as a strong breeze swept by. She choked back a sob and continued walking until she reached the grave she had been aiming for.  
  
When she reached it she found her knees would no longer hold her, as she collapsed onto the soft mound of wet dirt, covering the body of her love.  
  
Harry J. Potter  
  
*Even Heroes have the right to bleed*  
  
Always and forever living on in those he left behind.  
  
Such a short writing, but that was all he had wanted. She sobbed and traced the letters. Wishing she could, instead trace the scars on his back from when he had his first fight as a wolf with Remus under the full moon. She remembered how Remus had beamed with pride, and how Harry had been so pleased with himself.  
  
She wished that instead of her tears gliding down her face, that it was Harry's salty ones touching her lips, after he found out about Remus. That instead of the wind howling her worries, it was Harry telling her how much it wanted it to end, because to many people were already gone.  
  
Having good friends,  
  
Girls or guys,  
  
and making new friends  
  
are some more natural highs.  
  
She remembered when during the graduation dance, he had taken her outside were he had conjured up a small platform. He led her to the small stage and danced with her while the moonlight danced on their faces. He whispered a song into her ear. She hadn't realised that he could sing, beautifully.  
  
"Sparkling snow at Christmas,  
  
Cloudless blue skies,  
  
and flowers at spring  
  
are some natural highs."  
  
He sang while she cried as he slipped a gold ring on her finger. It held a sparkling emerald. I half laughed half sobbed as he grinned at her. She had told him before how much she loved his eyes. "I love you Hermione." He continued to sing in her hair, even after all the others finally noticed they were gone. They didn't even stop when all the Weasley's, the Grangers and Remus pulled out cameras and took pictures.  
  
Now, she wished it wasn't a cold stone she felt against her lips, she wished it was Harry. She turned to go, leaving her pain behind. "Goodbye harry. I love you too." As she reached the end of the row filled with soulless bodies, she almost felt his lips brush against hers. Almost.  
  
She left the graveyard, gently lulling the restless souls that were her friends, to sleep, by softly singing Harry's words.  
  
'So whether it's walking in the park  
  
or bright sunny blue skies,  
  
if you can't help smiling  
  
just blame the natural highs.'  
  
The rusted gate closed gently behind her, with a moan.  
  
A/n: okay, I hope you like it. When I thought of this in my head, it sounded much better, typed up, it sucks.  
  
Okay disclaimers to the songs: the lyrics to Sarah Mclachlan's angel is found on Remus' and the potters grave the lyrics to Matthew Good's weapon is found on Sirius' grave the lyrics to five for fighting's superman is found on Harry's grave  
  
Please review, if you would like the lyrics to any of the above songs, just let me know. 


End file.
